Juste un peu de calme
by Asrial
Summary: Milo et Camus s'aiment à la folie. Ils vivent ensemble, mangent ensemble, travaillent ensemble... un peu de distance, ca fait du bien de temps en temps


Juste un peu de calme

Camus soupira doucement.

Entre ses doigts, la tasse de thé en porcelaine de limoge tremblait légèrement.

« - Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps, mon amour. » Rassura Milo, désolé de voir son compagnon réagir à l'annonce de sa mission.

« - Je sais mon Milo…. »

« - Juste quelques semaines. Tu sais bien que j'ai le feeling pour trouver des apprentis. »

Le verseau eut un sourire rassurant.

« - Je sais mon amour. Je sais aussi qu'il y a partout dans le monde nombre d'enfants qui attendent que vous les trouviez. »

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, DeathMask était le seconde Trouveur du Sanctuaire. D'aucun aurait parié sur Albior, Camus ou même Saga, mais c'étaient les deux assassins qui avaient récupérés le rôle de Trouveurs de la génération, comme Shion et Sysiphe avaient été ceux de leur époque.

Les Trouveurs avaient cet instinct presque animal pour repérer les enfants qui feraient de bons chevaliers. C'était à cause de l'absence de Trouveur que seulement dix des cents enfants envoyés par le grand père Kido avaient survécut.

Si Shion avait été encore là, il aurait fait la séparation entre les potentiels et les simples humains au coup d'œil.

Si certains mourraient à l'entrainement, quel intérêt y avait-il a faire ce gâchis de vies que Kido avaient généré parce qu'il se croyait capable de le faire ?

A présent que els guerres étaient finies depuis plusieurs années et que nombre de chevalier entraient de plein pieds dans la trentaine, il était plus que temps de remplir les chambres d'apprentis.

« - Tu feras attention à toi n'est ce pas ? »

Milo sourit à l'homme de sa vie. Comment pourrait-il un jour se passer de lui ? Il l'aimait tellement… Plus que sa vie même. A trente deux ans maintenant, Camus avançait tranquillement en âge avec une dignité tranquille que Milo trouvait fascinante.

Les jumeaux aussi vieillissaient et assumait leur quarantaine avec enthousiasme. Mais avec Camus, ce n'était pas pareil.

Ses tempes avaient blanchies prématurément (à cause des soucis que ses élèves et Milo lui avaient causés plaisantait-il) mais au lieu de le vieillir, ces mèches blanches ne faisaient que renforcer sa dignité et son calme.

Tout le Sanctuaire s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne la suite de Shion si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.  
Contrairement à Saga ou a Aioros, Camus avait le pragmatisme nécessaire pour le poste.  
Saga était un idéaliste et Aioros s'angoissait trop des détails.  
Camus lui traitaient les situations dans leur ensemble.

Pour l'embêter, Shion lui assurait qu'il aurait fait un très bon politicien. Ou un excellent fermier.  
La différence entre les deux était limitée après tout.

« - Evidement que je ferais attention ! Je fais toujours attention ! »

« - Même quand tu vas à un match de foot avec DM et Kanon ? »

Milo bouda un peu. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il y avait eut un mouvement de foule qui avait causé l'effondrement d'une tribune et que els trois hommes avaient réagit d'instinct pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Il y avait eut des morts bien sur, mais rien de comparable à ce qui se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas pulvérisés le métal tordu avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur les humains.

« - C'était pas ma faute. » Marmotta le Scorpion en croisant les bras sur le torse.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Camus reposa sa tasse.

« - Je sais mon cœur…. Veux tu de l'aide pour faire ton sac ? »

Son attention immédiatement détournée de sa contrariété par son amoureux, Milo hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« - Je veux bien ! Et… Tu pourras me faire des biscuits ? »

Il ne partait jamais sans avoir ces petits bouts sucrés dans ses poches. C'était comme partir avec un peu de son amant avec lui.  
Milo était un gros bébé pour certaines choses…. Ou simplement un mari…. Le sourire de Camus s'élargit très légèrement.

Milo était comme un mari oui. Et lui comme une épouse.

Plus jeune, il s'en serait irrité.

Il était aussi viril que son compagnon et leurs jeux sous la couette étaient très loin d'être a sens unique. Simplement, il s'était coulé sans même s'en apercevoir dans le moule de la personne responsable du couple. Donc dans les faits, dans celui de l'épouse.

Camus avait beau être un homme, il n'avait pas une bonne opinion d'eux. Tout au moins au sein du couple.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait toujours été plus intéressé par les hommes que les femmes. Il ne voulait pas se décharger sur une dame. Une dame devait être respectée. Un collègue, on pouvait lui foutre des coups de pied au cul quand c'était nécessaire.

Pour un peu, Camus aurait pu se décrire comme un féministe misogyne.

« - Bien sur que je te ferais tes biscuits. Comment pourrais-je te laisser partir sans ca ? »

A croire qu'il mettait une puce GPS dedans pour suivre son amant partout….

Les deux hommes gagnèrent néanmoins la chambre dès que le four fut programmé et avec els gâteaux dedans.

Comme prévu par le Verseau, le Scorpion lui sauta dessus à peine un pied dans la chambre pour une longue nuit de passion qui les épuisa tous les deux.

C'est donc deux couples avec des valises sous les yeux qui se présentèrent le lendemain matin au pope.

Imperturbable malgré les morsures qui ornaient sa gorge et la naissance de son épaule, signe manifeste que Kanon ne perdait pas ses pulsions cannibales avec les années, le pope donna aux deux assassins leurs ordres de mission, une carte bancaire black à chacun et leurs passeports.  
Avec ça, ils pourraient faire face a n'importe quoi.

Camus accompagna son amant jusqu'en bas du Sanctuaire et ne le laissa partir que sur un long baiser langoureux propre à lui rappeler pourquoi il devait rentrer.  
Non loin, Aphrodite imitait le verseau avec son crabe.  
Enfin, les deux hommes partirent.

Camus et le Poisson les regardèrent disparaitre à l'horizon avant de soupirer longuement.

Un sourire immense apparut sur leurs lèvres.

« - ENFIN AU CALME ! » Ne purent-ils retenir.

Ils aimaient leurs moitiés avec passion, mais parfois, ils avaient besoin de calme et de solitude.

Les deux amis se séparèrent sur le parvis du temple du Verseau.

Camus referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

Pour la première fois depuis près de dix huit mois, il était seul.  
Complètement seul chez lui.

Avec presque frénésie, il se lança dans un long ménage pour effacer la moindre trace évidente de la présence d'un autre homme dans sa maison.

Il retrouvait momentanément sa liberté de célibataire et comptait bien en profiter.

Ho, il n'allait pas aller draguer à Athènes ou grimper tout ce qui bougeait. Ce n'était pas son genre du tout.

Mais il pouvait à nouveau gouter à la joie d'avoir un appartement propre et bien rangé en permanence, de ne pas avoir un feu brulant dans son âtre et rependant une désagréable chaleur, il pouvait lire un livre entier toute la nuit sans avoir un ronchon scorpion réclamant sa présence dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. Il pourrait monter en pleine nuit toquer chez Aphrodite avec un litre de glace à la vanille et un mauvais film (il avait acheté le DVD de Dead Sushi juste pour ca !) sans que Milo ou DeathMask ne soient jaloux.

Camus soupira lourdement.  
Avec un rien de volupté, il retira sa chemise.

Oui, il pouvait se balader à poil chez lui sans risquer de se faire sauter dessus par son scorpion. S'il adorait ca, il voulait aussi un peu de tranquillité. Il voulait faire ce qu'il voulait de temps en temps.

Presque sautillant, Camus attrapa un livre puis se vautra sur son canapé avec juste un boxer bleu avec un scorpion dessus sur les fesses.

Une tasse de thé à gauche, des gâteaux à droite, de la musique classique sur son vieux tourne-disque (il n'aimait pas le son si parfait et froid des cd de son amant)…

Il soupira de plaisir.

Il aimait passionnément son scorpion. Mais d'être enfin seul, il sentait ses épaules se détendre lentement et une tension qu'il n'avait pas réalisée jusque là quitter ses muscles.

Un énorme soupire de plaisir lui échappa.

Seul... Enfin seul…

Son livre ouvert posé sur sa poitrine, les yeux perdus dans les fissures du plafond, il retrouvait le plaisir de son célibat.

« - Qu'est ce que je vais préparer comme repas pour séduire à nouveau mon scorpion quand il va rentrer… »

Rester seul oui….

Mais pas trop longtemps non plus.


End file.
